Un Nuevo Tokio
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: ya han pasado muchos años desde la legendaria lucha contra el caos y Tokio de cristal esta formado, ¿pero que ocurre cuando un guardia de la realeza esta enamorado de la futura reina ?... descubranlo en esta nueva y emocinante historia


**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a mi Sen Sei, la gran Naoko Takeuchi; la historia es mera invención mía

**N/A:** Este fic va de regalo a **María Paz Bello Gallardo** por haber ganado el 2do lugar en el "GRAN CONCURSO SCOUTS "que se hizo en mi pagina de facebook

Cap.1…

En el maravilloso y perfecto Tokio de Cristal….

-Bombón…, quiero decir, princesa Serena; el desayuno está servido- hablo un joven tímidamente desde afuera de la habitación de la joven

-Tráiganlo a la cama, quiero seguir durmiendo…. Dijo a medio dormir la rubia princesa

En eso, un joven alto y muy varonil se abre paso entre el otro joven y entra en la habitación de la princesa de la luna…..

-Serena, mi amor vamos levántate tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos color azul

-Está bien Darien, me arreglo y bajo a desayunar al tiro; contesto media dormida la muchacha

-Que bien, te estaré esperando mi amada princesa-dijo el príncipe de la tierra mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de su amada….

En cuanto el príncipe salió de la habitación, nuevamente se topó con el otro joven; ese que en el pasado había estado con su amada mientras él se encontraba en Estados Unidos….

-Seiya, necesito hablar contigo –dijo seriamente el príncipe

-Si…. Da… quero decir príncipe Endimión- dijo a regañadientes mientras seguía los pasos de este

…..^^….^^…..

En una de las salas de reunión se encontraban ambos pelinegros mirándose fijamente el uno al otro…

-Mira, Seiya; si estás aquí es gracias a Serena, así que te prohíbo que le vuelvas a decir Bombón, pues ella es la princesa y será mi esposa muy pronto; y si quieres seguir viviendo aquí será mejor que te comportes-le reprendió el futuro rey al joven pelinegro de ojos zafiro

-…Yo…. yo…. Uff…, entiendo su majestad- contesto Seiya haciendo una reverencia – permiso para retirarme- dijo el joven

-Adelante, haz lo que quieras, mientras no estés con mi esposa-dijo Darien

…..^^…^^…..

Mientras en el cuarto de los guardias reales….

(En el cual descansaban Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Alann y Sengo, los cuales eran responsables de la seguridad de los futuros rey y reina de Tokio de Cristal)

-Aaaa,…. No aguanto más a ese…. A ese… a ese insoportable principito; pasa todo el día fastidiándome…-gritaba Seiya lanzándole un golpe a la pared

-Rompiendo la habitación a golpes no resolverás nada- dijo Alann, que se encontraba recostado en su respectiva cama

-Déjalo que se desahogue, no vez que la chica que ama está en brazos de otro…. Jajaja –se burlaba Sengo

-Cállense los dos- dijo furioso el pelinegro

…^^….^^…..

En el salón, en donde desayunaban ambos príncipes….

-Amor…. Te escuche discutir con Seiya de nuevo; ¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto la rubia de odangos

-Serena, ese guardia es un insolente, aun cree que están en la preparatoria y no te tiene el más mínimo respeto-contesto seriamente Endimión

-No tenias por que actuar de esa manera, sabes que él es mi amigo y…-trataba de defenderlo esta

-Bien si tanto defiendes a tu amiguito, ¿por que mejor no te casas con él?-dijo molesto el futuro rey y dejo a Serena sola en el comedor; derramando algunas lagrimas

…^^….^^…..

-Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptuno; necesito que le den una lección de buenos modales a esa estrellita fugaz –ordeno el príncipe Endimión

-Como diga príncipe Endimión-contestaron ambas al unisonó

-Al fin podre darle su merecido a ese niñito –decía maliciosamente Uranus mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos

….^^….^^….

-Oye Seiya, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo uno de los guardias

-Déjame Yaten, además ¿qué puede pasar?-dijo confiado el pelinegro mientras caminaba por el jardín del palacio

En eso….

-Tierra… Tiembla….

-Pero, que- dijo Seiya esquivando el ataque

-Maremoto de Neptuno….

-¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Yaten que por poco y recibe el ataque de la Sailors

-Esto no es contigo, si no con este sin respeto de Seiya-dijo Sailor Uranus

.Las mando ese imbécil de Darien ¿verdad?- dijo en posición de batalla Seiya

-Ten un poco mas de respeto con tu príncipe-le recrimino Neptuno

-Yo a la única persona que le debo respeto es a mi Bombón- contesto sin pensar este

-Querrás decir a la princesa Serena –se escucho derrepente desde las sombras

-Príncipe Endimión-dijeron ambas Sailor y Yaten al unisonó, haciendo una reverencia

-Mmmm. Si, por supuesto –dijo amargamente Seiya

-Sujeten a este insolente; que tengo asuntos pendientes con el –dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe Endimión

…^^…^^…..

Después de un par de minutos, Seiya se encontraba en el suelo gravemente herido; pero el príncipe no se había salvado y también había recibido algunos golpes de parte de este….

-Llévenlo al calabozo, por insolente; y que Serena no se entere de esto –ordeno fríamente Endimión

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Nota Autora:**_ Chicas, espero que les guste este fic; se que el capitulo es bastante corto pero quería subirlo hoy…. Bueno espero sus review nos vemos en otra actualización y recuerden pasar por mis otros fic…

-UNAS VACACIONES CON LOS KOU

-AMOR INDEBIDO

-UN CAMBIO EN MI VIDA

Se despide su autora preferida (xD) Sailor Alissa….


End file.
